


Tommy

by blackrose66



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Passion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose66/pseuds/blackrose66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it always the cute ones with the tight ass and pretty face that fuck with your head???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy

He knew this shit was gonna end badly cuz he could already imagine them in bed. "Adam!" someone was calling him but he was already distracted. Why was it always the cute ones with their tight little ass and pretty face. "This is the last group" his musical director droned. He was tired, the dancers were tired, they all were tired and it was Tommy's turn to play.

Chocolate eyes and that sexy turned up nose, bleached blond hair and fucking tattoos. How was he gonna deal with this shit night after night? City after city, gig after gig... "ADAM!...fuck man are you paying attention?!" " We wanna get outta here" Monte barked. 

Musicians were collecting their gear, the band was chosen. He was grabbing his stuff when someone touched him from behind. " Hey Adam", it was him. Fuck I can't do this now...but that touch on his back was electric, it seared his skin thru the shirt and made his groin stir. Shit I can't do this! " Yeah?" " Wanna go for a drink, I wanna go thru the set list if you don't mind" Mind? No I don't mind and this is how shit gets started...wanna a drink? sure and then you're in bed!

But that didn't happen...he had a drink or two or three who the fuck was counting...and talked. It was late when they stepped outside the bar. Tommy was leaning close as they walked up the street to his car, he could smell him. The overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss that mouth was about to overtake him when Tommy said " I saw you on Idol, fuck man you're talented but I knew you weren't gonna win cuz you're gay" Adam stopped dead in his tracks. Tommy replied " Man I don't give a fuck about that, you're just so talented I wanted a chance play for you" They reached his car. " 'Nite Adam" and Tommy started to walk off. His body throbbed and he was hard. Some sorta nexus was between them and he had to know... 

"Hey" he called out and ran up to Tommy. " No I'm not" he said. " I know...", Adam stared at him for a second. Then he reached down grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Resistance at first and then he melted. His kiss was hot, urgent and yearning. Adam could feel Tommy's hardness against his thigh. Then Tommy yanked his face away "Can't do this.." he whispered, his breath ragged, jamming his hands in his jean pockets he strode down the street.

That damned awards fiasco, what the fuck was he thinking? Now he had to back peddle and all that did was create tension. Glam Nation was weeks away and there was the tension, tension during rehearsals, tension during the run throughs for "Fever". The kiss always simulated, its placement noted but never done. Even at dress rehearsal...nothing and the fucking tension mounting making him wanna scream. After rehearsals everyone headed out for drinks and Tommy went with them. Adam's friends were waiting for him...

One evening after a particularly exhausting rehearsal Adam shouted " Hey guys my place for drinks! ". Everyone congregated at his house when someone started blasting music in the main entertainment area. Tommy stepped out for a smoke. Adam looked around no one was paying attention. "Don't follow me man" "It's my fucking house", Tommy shrugged and lit up. "Look we've got to - " but Tommy cut him off and grabbed Adam's head , planted a hard wet kiss on his mouth while with his other hand fondled the bulge in Adam's jeans. "Ain't this the kiss we need to rehearse??" and Tommy ripped his hand away and walked inside. "Fuck you" Adam hissed between his teeth, "Fuck you!" 

Tension fucking tension is all this shit gave birth to, artistic tension, sexual tension and it was wearing him down. GlamNation had started and he had to get his emotions under control. Softly at first, slow tentative kisses, lots of tongue, night after night. If it was one thing he knew how to do it was fucking kiss! Tommy's body was rigid but he had started to yield and lean towards him. Touching him, resting his head on his back and shoulders on stage. Night after night, the glances, the sexual innuendos, the touching and playful grabbing. Monte glared at them every fucking night, pestering him during the day. "Don't fuck this up man, you gonna fuck it up!" But Adam was already fucking Tommy in his head, night after night. Tommy started hanging around after each venue, lingering like he was waiting for something or someone just as the US leg of the tour ended.

On the flight overseas, Tommy dropped down into the seat next to him. Adam was staring out at the darkening sky when he felt a warm hand on his thigh. He jumped, "I gotta pee" and squeezed past him. Monte 's eyes met Adam's, he was in the seat across and he was pissed! Adam was washing his face when he hear a soft knock. Fuck, I can't do this! A soft knock again, he opened the door. Tommy pushed him hard and his lower back banged the edge of the sink. He slipped in quickly and shut the door. Tommy dropped to his knees. Adam grabbed his face between his hands " Why?" Tommy quickly loosened Adam's belt and unzipped his jeans. Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A groan escaped his parted lips as hot, savage sensations exploded in his groin...

Each performance became foreplay, a prelude of what was to come. After the drinks and banter they found each other. Rolling on the floor, panting and grunting and sweating like animals, tangled in each other. He was exhausted yet he had to perform. But the tension was still there, the nagging feeling of something disconnected. He couldn't explain it and he didn't want to...he just wanted to fuck! Nearing the end of the tour he started to feel a shift. It was 2am in Amsterdam, they'd just entered Adam's hotel room. Tommy pushed him softly against the door, lifted his shirt and gently circled his tongue around Adam's nipple. Adam pulled back, " I'm going out" he left and slammed the door.

He was home two weeks after the tour ended when his cell phone started ringing, "I'm outside". It was Tommy. Adam stepped outside. " If you want me to leave just say so!" Tommy looked deeply hurt. "Fuck, punch me then!" "No...no" Adam said softly as he touched Tommy's lower lip with his finger. "Give me time..." And he turned on his heel and walked inside. But he knew time wouldn't make any difference it was over.


End file.
